The Navy SEALs at Brecon Beacons
by DarthZ
Summary: The US Navy SEALs are invited to train at Brecon Beacons. Alex has just officially joined the SAS. With K-Unit, Cub, and the SEALs at the same camp, this is going to be an interesting few weeks.
1. This is Going to be Interesting

**Hey, y'all. I would like to thank my awesome beta reader, Mrs. Frank Hardy. :) Thank you. And thank you to all y'all who expressed interest in this story when I asked about it in my other story, Some Heroes Come in Small Sizes. So, on to the story!**

"It's good to officially have you here, Cub. Are you keeping that name or do you want a new one?" The sergeant was much more welcoming to Alex compared to the last couple times he had been sent to Brecon Beacons. It was probably because he knew Alex's background now.

"I think I'll keep it. It's kind of grown on me." Alex replied. The name had grown on him, more than he had thought. At least he wouldn't be called Double-o-Nothing anymore. K-Unit would kick the butt of anyone that tried to call him that. They had gotten very protective of him when they had learned that Fox worked with him and cared for him like a brother.

"Alright. They're going to be waiting for you."

"It's nice to be back." Alex called to an empty cabin. His unit wasn't back from breakfast yet, so Alex used the opportunity to examine their belongings. It didn't look like they had changed much from the last time he had been there. Alex hurried to put everything back where it had been when he heard the voices coming up the steps and hid into the corner.

"So when do you think the newbie will show up?" One man asked.

"If you were observant, you would already know he was here. You wouldn't last very long as a spy." Alex stepped out of his corner and his unit jumped as one person.

"Cub?" A different man asked.

"Good to see you, Snake." Alex laughed. The look on K-Unit's faces was priceless. "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

"This is going to be very interesting."

"Why's that, Wolf?" Alex asked.

"The United States is sending a squad of their Navy SEALs to come train with the SAS. They're attached to our unit." Wolf sounded unsure of his answer. A very evil and mischievous smile came to Alex's face.

"I don't like that look, Cub. What are you thinking?" Eagle wondered worriedly. The sixteen year old worried the three hardened soldiers even more when he didn't answer. Someone was going to have an action packed stay.

"They'll be here in an hour. Don't prank them on their first day here, please? I would like to at least _appear _to be a normal unit."

"Why would we do anything like that, Wolf? Just wait for tomorrow." With that, Alex walked out of the cabin and disappeared into the forest bordering Brecon Beacons. This was going to be very interesting for both parties involved.

"J, no acting like a five year old. K, can you please try to be happy? L, you can talk. No one is stopping you. Men, we need to try to seem normal and professional for these SAS men. We don't want them to kick us out on our first day."  
>M didn't want the British SAS to see the very unprofessional side of the men under his command. They were a very unorthodox squad. J was a super genius and felt he had to compensate for that by acting like a little kid. K was quite possibly the darkest person on the planet. Not depressed, just very, very dark. He had gone to the therapist on base and walked out of the session within five minutes. No one could fix it, so they left him alone. L never talked. He talked in unison with his squad when answering an officer, but that was about it. He never said more than three words at a time. If he said more, you deserved a party. As for M. he was pretty sure he was going insane from having to deal with his squad. They got the job done, and they did it well. That was all that mattered. As long as they could work together to accomplish the goal, everyone overlooked any oddities in the squad.<p>

"OK, boys. Up and at 'em. We're here."

The squad of big SEALs got out of the Jeep and looked around. Wolf walked up to them and introduced himself.

"He looks a little young to be in the army. Are you sure he's up to this?" One of the SEALs asked Wolf.

"Oh, yeah. He's one of the best. He could probably outshine all your precious boys." Wolf answered proudly.

"I don't know. My boys are pretty good. We'll have to see about that. I'm M, by the way. That's J, K, and L." So the US Navy used letters for their codenames. Interesting. Alex wondered what happened when they ran out of letters.

"This is Eagle, Snake, and Cub. We're K-Unit." Wolf was very proud of his unit right then. He hoped the SEAL picked up on that fact.

"Maybe he should be Double-o-Nothing, seeing as this-AH!" M was cut off as K-Unit tackled him to the ground.

"Don't call me that. We don't like it and we don't allow it."

**Yes, K-Unit is very protective of Alex. This is going to be an interesting story to write. :) Review, please?**


	2. It's Just a Bullet Wound

"OK. Protective much?" J said quietly with American humor.  
>"What was that?" Wolf barked at him.<p>

"Nothing. Just noticed you are all very protective of Cub over there." J said quickly, trying to save his butt from getting kicked again.

"That's what happens when you're the youngest person in the unit. They're all like older brothers to me. If anything happens to me, you don't want to see it." It seemed like this was a very close knit group of soldiers, just like the SEALs squad. No one wanted to get on the bad side of one, or else they would get on the bad side of all four of them.

"Well, you lot need to get off your behinds and shift it to the cabins! Don't just stand there like a bunch of pansies!" Their sergeant came around the corner and saw them standing in the middle of the road where the Navy SEALs had gotten dropped off.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Both groups of men answered and they ran off towards their cabins. Cub stuck out his foot and tripped M while they were running and K-Unit burst out laughing. They had gotten their revenge and M was covered in mud from the rain the previous night.

When they got to the SEALs cabin, K-Unit told them their training schedule and left them to unpack, telling them they would be back in 10 minutes to go to the assault course.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Eagle asked between laughs.

"It's gonna get a lot stranger when we get to the assault course and I kick their butts!" Alex exclaimed.

"Ha, that's going to be good." Wolf laughed.

"So, what do you think of that small one, Cub?" M asked his squad.

"Really confident in himself and trusting in his teammates. Did you see how he just stood there and let them take you down? He didn't even try to get involved before they took you down!" M glared at J, but the idiot didn't see it. He was too busy laughing his head off to care about anything else.

"Are you lot ready? I'd hate for you to be late your first day here." Someone called through the screen door of their cabin. Snake, that was his name.

"Yeah, coming! Get your lazy butts off the floor." M growled at his squad.

"Yeah, yeah. Give us a sec."

"Be quiet."

"Hang on." L said. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at L.

"Dude, you talked!" J yelled.

"I can talk just like everyone else. It's just that you guys tend to do all the talking for me. I don't need to. And I won't be doing it again anytime soon if this is what happens." L glared at J for making such a big deal out of it.

"Are you coming, or are you going to be late? Because we have no problem just leaving you here." K-Unit was getting impatient so the SEALs got over their shock and hurried out the door.

"Let's go."

"What was that all about?" Fox asked M.

"What was what all about?" M replied, seemingly oblivious to what had happened.

"J, I think it was, got all excited because someone talked."

"Oh, yeah. Well, L doesn't talk except to answer orders, so it was kind of a big deal." M answered just as J opened his mouth to answer.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with you, Cub." Fox nudged Cub, smirking. Cub winced and the smirk was wiped off his face. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just have a bullet wound there that hasn't quite healed yet." Cub said quietly. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THE ASSAULT COURSE, YOU MORON?" Snake yelled, reaching out to shake Alex, but thinking better of it.

"It's just a bullet wound." Alex said defiantly, sounding like the rebellious teenager he should have been.

"JUST A BULLET WOUND?" Snake roared. "YOU AREN'T DOING THE ASSAULT COURSE, CUB! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE CABIN!"

"No, I'd like to come, thank you very much."

"What is going on, M?" J asked his leader.

"I have no idea. But I would like to know why the kid thinks it's 'just a bullet wound'. He's a kid, for crying out loud. It sounds like he's used to it." M said. No kid should be accustomed to bullet wounds already. He had been a SEAL for years nowand he wasn't used to them yet. How long had this kid been doing this for?


	3. How Much Caffeine Have You Had Today?

**Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get something to you before I leave for California. I got the best present in the history of presents for Christmas: I got a yellow Mini Cooper! I was crying after I opened the box that had the key in it. :)**

When they got the OK to start the assault course, K-Unit, all five members, started running at a pace the SEALs could only keep for about 3 miles. After that, they started to fall behind.

"You guys are slow. All those Big Macs getting to you?" Cub slowed down and taunted. J growled and sped up. He was _not _about to be beaten by a British person, and a kid at that.

"I do not eat Big Macs. That is an American stereotype, Cub!" J yelled back at him. Cub started laughing and ran back up to his unit. He kept running.

"How fast is this kid?" J asked incredulously. L shook his head and M just stared after Cub. "Ok, fine. Don't answer me. It's not like I care."

"Sorry, J. It's just that this kid is amazing! No one should be able to run that fast, especially with a bullet wound." M said quietly. J stopped talking too, probably trying to figure out how many times someone would need to get shot to get used it. He didn't figure it out before they got to the obstacle part of the course.

"They expect us to do this? Who do they think we are, super spies?" J asked. The course was looked so impossible, it was impossible to describe. Cub snorted and J sent a glance in his direction. Cub was looking at the course and...was he laughing? The course looked impossible, Cub had an injured shoulder, and he was laughing at course that even his unit thought was impossible? Obviously something was wrong with his little deranged mind.

"Cub, don't scare the Americans. We like them, most of the time." Wolf nudged Cub and he winced. "Sorry, Cub. Forgot about the injury."

"It's ok. It's worth it to see the look on the SEALs faces. It's quite funny."

"You still shouldn't be on the course." Wolf argued.

"I've never been big on common sense." Cub smirked.

"You guys are really weird, you know that?" M stated after this exchange. The rest of his squad nodded.

"So we've been told." Eagle smiled. Wolf smacked him.

"Let's go, pansies! This course isn't going to finish itself!" The sergeant yelled at the group of men standing at the entrance to the course.

"Right Sarge! We're moving!" Wolf called. They looked at each other.

"I'm so gonna win this." M said with a knowing smile.

"Not if I beat you!" Cub called over his shoulder. He was already halfway over the wall they were supposed to be climbing.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" M called after him. But it was too late. Cub was already crawling under the next obstacle and was out of his range. "Confident idiot." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Cub grinned inwardly. This was going to be so much fun. He had already timed himself on this course and he could do it two minutes faster than anyone in his unit. He was anxious to see how he compared to the SEALs. But, as he looked behind him, he saw one of the SEALs a little too close for comfort. He was only 20 seconds behind him. With new determination, Alex surged forward. He didn't want to be outdone by an American. Actually, he didn't want to be outdone by his unit, either. But this guy, K if he remembered right, was really fast. How did he do that?<p>

"I am going to kill you on this course, Cub!" K yelled to him.

"Not if I beat you first!" He replied. K growled and sped up even more. Alex figured he didn't want to be beaten by a teenager. Not that he knew he was about to be beaten by a teenager.

By the end of the course, the SEALs and K-Unit were all panting from trying to keep up with their very competitive team members. K and Cub had raced the whole way back, only to tie at the end.

"Good work, Cub. I guess I won't kill you." K stuck out his hand and Cub shook it.

"Not bad yourself. Race you to the mess." Cub yelled.

"You're on!" K took off at a full sprint. How did they both have that much energy left?

"You seven are a bunch of pansies! You were left in the dust by those two. They have the right idea. I don't care that Cub is the youngest, but you lot are going to catch up!" Sarge yelled at the group of men and the nodded. "GO!"

The seven of them took off at a much slower speed than the two competitors, but still made good time.

"What took you so long? I was about to come look for you. I thought you had gotten mauled by a bear or something." K said with his usual monotone.

"Well, we obviously aren't as fit as Cub, and I think you are just hyped up on caffeine to go that fast." Snake shot back. He was exhausted. They all were, but they still had to hit the shooting range before dinner in two hours, so they couldn't take the much needed and well deserved nap they wanted.

**Merry Christmas everyone, and thank you to my beta, Mrs. Frank Hardy, and to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Happy Holidays, y'all!**


	4. Going to the Shooting Range

**I'm not very happy with this chapter and it's still being beta-ed by my amazing beta, Mrs. Frank Hardy, but I wanted to get something to you. Please please PLEASE give me some ideas on what to do with this. I want y'all's input and ideas! And thank you to all y'all that reviewed and fav-ed and put this on alert. Y'all make me really happy. :) And, by the way (y'all probably aren't reading this anymore, but oh well) I'm going to regional science fair! Whoo!**

"The shooting range is going to be very interesting, Wolf." Fox observed. Wolf grunted. The whole unit knew this would be interesting because Cub never took losing very well.

"Are you lot talking about me behind my back? That doesn't show the makings of a team." K-Unit jumped a mile and Alex grinned.

"Geex, Cub! Do you really have to do that every chance you get?" Eagle asked, breathing hard.

"Now, Eagle, if I did that _every_ chance I get, you lot would be jumping at shadows and everything that moves." Fox groaned. Why did Cub have to be so egotistical? The Fox remembered something and slapped himself. "What was that, Fox?"

"I was wondering why you were so full of yourself, but then I remembered that you're a teenage James Bond. Someone could write a book about the last two years of your life and it would be a bestseller!" K-Unit groaned as one.

"Way to boost his ego, Fox!" Wolf shouted. He then tackled Fox to the ground.

"What did he do to deserve that?" M asked as his squad walked up. They hadn't heard anything; they had only seen Wolf tackle Fox.

"The moron is boosting Cub's ego through the roof. It's a _really _bad idea." Wolf retorted, glaring at Fox. Fox just smiled.

"Well, I think he deserves most of it. He's pretty good at this." J remarked.

"Again, I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" Cub yelled in Wolf's ear. He jumped and clutched at his ear.

"And again, with the sneaking up on us." Cub laughed and dashed towards the shooting range. Wolf sighed. "You lot are going to be a really bad influence, I can already tell."

J shook his head as the group of men, or pansies, ran in the direction of the shooting range. Cub was a very interesting character. Very confident in himself and his team, trusting in his unit, and very, _very _capable. He had tied with K, the best in their squad, for crying out loud!

"I hear shooting at the shooting range." M said, sounding surprised.

"Well, it is a shooting range. Of course there's shooting at the shooting range." K growled.

"No, I meant that we're supposed to be the only ones here right-oh."

"What?" J looked around.

"It's Cub. Wow, he's really good."

"I bet I'm better. I could beat him any day."

"Yeah right, K." J laughed, acting like a little kid instead of a grown man.

"No, he's using instinctive firing! I thought only assassins used that technique! Who is this kid?" M sounded astonished and slightly scared. Scorpia was the only organization that he had ever heard of that used instinctive firing.

"Well, he's not an assassin, so get a move on!" Wolf barked from behind them. They all jumped. J was pretty sure he had learned that move from Cub.

The Americans pulled out their guns and grabbed some safety equipment. J walked up to his row and aimed at the target down at the end. He pulled the trigger and his bullet was only a centimeter off the bulls-eye. M tapped him on the shoulder and motioned towards Cub. The kid was pulling the trigger almost as if he wasn't aiming for anything. But then J looked at the target. There was only one hole, but Cub had been shooting for several minutes.

"Wow." It was the only thing that could be said to Cub's aim.

"Yeah. Wow. M, why can't we learn how to do that?" J asked, mesmerized by Cub's shooting.

"The Navy doesn't teach that technique." M answered, also mesmerized.

"Well, neither does the SAS, but Cub still knows it." Eagle had walked over to see what they were looking at. "Yeah, he's the best. Don't ever let yourself be on the dangerous end of his gun. You won't last very long."

Cub had used all the bullets in his clip and looked around to see all the SEALs and Eagle standing around him.

"What?"

**Please help me improve this chapter? And review (to make me happy at 5 in the morning)! :)**


	5. Happy Birthday, Please Don't Kill Us

**Happy birthday to my buddy, youngjusticefanatic! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

"Hey, Wolf, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but today is Cub's birthday." Fox walked up to Wolf.

"Holy crap, Fox! What the heck was that?" Wolf snapped his head around to look at Fox.

"I don't really know. I was being pretty loud." Fox said, trying and failing to seem innocent.

"Pretty loud? I really hate spies." Wolf groaned.

"Hey guys! I hate spies, too. So, anything new?" Eagle walked up between the two men and put his arms around their shoulders. Wolf and Fox shared a glance. "Come on, I can tell you're hiding something."

"Well, we aren't supposed to tell you that tomorrow is Cub's birthday. So, I guess we are hiding something." Fox oh-so-discreetly told Eagle.

"Really? Meaning, I shouldn't go tell the Americans that tomorrow is Cub's birthday? And we shouldn't do anything for him?" Eagle said with a grin, catching on to what Fox was doing.

"No, you shouldn't do that." Wolf agreed.

"Shouldn't do what?" J asked, coming up behind them.

"We shouldn't tell you guys that tomorrow is Cub's birthday and we shouldn't do anything for him." Eagle said quickly. J just looked confused, but then it dawned on him what Eagle was doing and he grinned.

"Does that mean we shouldn't sing to him in the mess hall?" J's grin got even bigger and the SAS men joined him in grinning.

Breakfast the next day started normally. The SEALs and K-Unit got their food and sat down together. But, Alex could tell something was going to happen with his uncanny spy instinct. And the Americans were sharing looks with the rest of the SAS soldiers. Something was definitely going to happen.

"Hey, what's up, small stuff?" J came up behind Alex and slapped his back. Alex whipped around and clutched his side.

"Ugh, I would be better if you didn't do that. I am injured, remember?" Alex smirked. J wouldn't buy it because Alex had not let his injuries slow him down on the assault course, but it was worth a try.

"Ha, good try Cub. Not working, though." J was smirking, too, although Alex couldn't figure out why. Nothing special was going on, Alex was sure of that. Yeah, it was his birthday, but no one knew that. He had made sure of it. "So, anything special I should know about?" Geez, did J read minds?

"No..." Alex answered slowly.

"Ok." As J walked away, Snake came up to Alex.

"Cub! How're your bullet wounds?" Snake, ever the team medic, had to check on him. Alex groaned.

"They're fine, Snake. Leave it alone."

"Hey, Cub. You ok?" Now it was Fox's turn to act strange.

"I'm fine. What's with all these questions?" Alex almost yelled at Fox. Almost, but not quite. He just didn't like getting asked questions.

"I don't know. Have people been asking you questions?" Fox looked a little confused, but there was something missing from his look.

"Yes. I'm just glad Eagle hasn't-"

"Hey, Cub!"

"And there he is." Alex groaned and mentally slapped himself. If everyone else was asking questions, Eagle was going to be asking a million. What was going on with everyone today?

"Cub?" Eagle asked after hearing the groan. "Did I do something?"

"Yes, Eagle. You exist to make my life miserable."

"Oh, come on, Cub. Actually, I have a surprise for you. Follow me!" Eagle grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him outside the mess hall. Alex froze. Outside, K-Unit and the SEALs had set up a table. On the table there was a cake. The cake read, "Happy Birthday Cub!"

"What did you guys do?" Alex said simply. His brain couldn't comprehend what his comrades, no, his _friends_, had done. They (probably Fox) had gone through his personal file and found his birthday. They then decided that they had to do something for and risk ticking him off. But, they didn't. Instead, Alex started crying. It had been a long time since anyone had done anything that nice for him, much less celebrate his birthday. With all his friends thinking he was dead, there was no one that would do anything nice for him. Except these guys. The SAS men that had hated him the first few times he had met them, and the US Navy SEALs that he had only known a week.

"Well, we made you a cake." Eagle said timidly. It was like he thought Alex was about to explode. But, something completely unexpected happened. Alex ran up to his unit and hugged them. Then, he went up to the SEALs, paused for a moment, and hugged them too.

"Can we eat some cake? I'm starving!" J exploded, acting like a little kid at a birthday party. Well, he was at a birthday party, and he was usually a little kid, so the analogy wasn't far off.

"Yes, J, you can have some cake." Wolf replied and J ran over to the table. "After Cub gets some."

Alex grinned and walked over to the table with the cake and picked up the knife.

"So, uh, Cub, are you made at us?" Fox asked slowly, as if Alex was about to explode and unleash his anger on them.

"Nah, I'll let you guys off the hook this time." Alex said. The two groups of soldiers shared a nervous glance.

**So, what do y'all think? Good? Bad? Think you could do better? I want to know! And I only have one more idea for an activity these guys can do, so give me more activities y'all think could be interesting, because I need some more ideas! Please and thank you! :)**


	6. The Last Chapter

**Um, please no one kill me? I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to find my "mojo" if you know what I mean. I hope y'all still remember what the last chapter was about. I got an awesome idea from Buninsun about what to do next (after Alex does his thing), but I think this is the last chapter. I'm not really feeling this story anymore. :(**

After breakfast, the group of soldiers went back to their cabins. They had a few minutes before they had to be at hand-to-hand combat training. Fox was pretty sure Alex was going to kick all their butts.

"Cub, you ok? Cause half an hour ago you hugged all of us. You never do that. Do you have a fever?" Snake, ever the medic, was slightly worried about Alex's change in attitude.

"I'm fine, Snake. And we have to be at hand-to-hand in a few minutes. It takes us a few minutes to get there. It's on the other side of camp. Can we go?" Alex didn't like being the subject of a medical examination and tried very hard to avoid them. He got sent to the hospital enough as it was.

"Fine. But if you get conked out in training, don't expect me to fix you."

"Did you see the looks on K-Unit's faces when Cub hugged them? It was like they expected the world to blow up or something!" K said, a little confused. Well, actually they were all confused. Even though Cub was the youngest, he seemed to be the most intimidating of the group, although Wolf was a pretty close second. Then, all of the sudden, he was giving out hugs like there was no tomorrow!

"The world is not going to blow up, K. I think they just weren't expecting it. Come on, we've gotta get to training. They won't like us very much if we're late." M, ever the leader, got the SEALs back on track.

"Took you long enough to get here. What were you doing, putting on make-up?" Wolf growled at the SEALs. M put a hand in front of K to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"No. But we're here now, so let's get going." M answered. Wolf nodded and they walked over to the mats.

"We decided that Cub is going to show us a few moves, seeing as he always kicks our butts anyways." Wolf grinned, well, wolfishly.

"Hang on. When did we decide that?" Cub interrupted.

"Shut up, Cub. You are going to show us some of your moves whether you like it or not." Wolf retorted. Cub muttered something nasty under his breath. It was something about where Wolf could stick his decisions. Wolf glared at him and Cub grinned dangerously.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to apologize when Snake has to take you to the infirmary." With that, Cub walked onto the mat and waited expectantly. He was waiting for someone to come take his challenge. K took the offer and joined him on the mat.

"You sure?" Cub asked, giving K a chance to back out. But K wouldn't do that. He never backed down from a challenge.

"Duh. Hope you're ready to be kissing your rear end." K growled in response. Cub grinned, got into position, and K followed suit. They circled each other, each of them waiting for the other to make a move. When it seemed neither party was going to do anything, K struck and broke the silence. Cub grabbed his arm and swung him over his shoulder, but K did some kind of flip in the air and landed with a foot swinging towards Cub's face. Cub had been expecting that and was no longer in the path of the swinging foot. K whipped around in time to see Cub's fist taking a shot at his face. K caught the fist and flipped Cub relatively easily. But K was using moves that Cub had faced too many times to count. None of them were new to him and he knew how to get out of almost all of them.

"Show me something I haven't seen before." Cub taunted K and held a hand over his mouth to stifle a "yawn". That was what set K off. This kid thought he was so much better than him. He thought that he knew all and had seen all and K was ready to tell him. But as K opened his mouth to tell the annoying teenager his feelings, Cub ran up and swept his fee out from under him. It was one of the basic moves, but in his anger, K hadn't seen it coming.

"Clouding the mind, your anger is." Cub said solemnly.

"Thanks for the wonderful piece of advice, Yoda." Wolf said, managing to keep his flood of laughter at bay. Eagle wasn't so lucky and was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. Cub walked over and kicked him. Eagle shot to his feet.

"Stop laughing. You're next."

**Hehe, so, um, anyone else a little worried about Eagle and his sanity? How about his ability to keep working in the SAS? I got a funny feeling about him. Uh, random question: have any of y'all been hit in the head with a soccer ball by your principal? Because it really hurts and mine gave me a black eye. And then he came up and gave me a hug. In front of the entire PE class. Just a little awkward... Anyways, getting back on track :) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed (and threatened...) because without y'all, I probably would've given up on this story (that means this isn't actually the last chapter. It was a test to see how many of you actually read my AN's. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack because that wasn't my intention) :) Please review, make me happy, and with a little luck, I won't send one of my characters (from any of my stories) to find and kill you :) On that happy note, have a good week!**


	7. Eagle is a Five Year Old

**Ok, so I'm really sorry that this took FOREVER, but to make up for it, it's really long. And it's got some Eagle-in-pain, so I make it makes everything better. There aren't as much of the SEALs in this, so I hope no one is too upset with me... :)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWW!"

"Stop whining, Eagle, it's your own fault you dislocated your shoulder." Cub said. Eagle had gotten his butt kicked by Alex and had a dislocated shoulder and twisted ankle. He also had a small concussion, but that was completely his fault for running into the wall. Snake was working on his shoulder.

"But it HURTS! Cub, you should be over here fixing me, because IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Eagle half yelled, half whined. Cub, however, had disappeared in the five seconds it took for Eagle to glance at Snake. "I really hate it when he does that."

"Don't we all?" Fox muttered.

"Does he do that a lot?" M asked. Snake jumped at the sudden noise. He had forgotten the SEALs were there. Eagle yelped at the unexpected movement.

"All the time. Shut up, Eagle." Fox answered. Eagle hung his head, but he shut up. He had just learned his lesson that you shouldn't tick off the spy, and he didn't want to learn it again.

"And he hasn't gotten kicked out yet? Did he bribe the Sergent or something?" Asked J.

"Glad you decided to show up, Wolf." Fox said. Wolf was still outside the screen door that led to their cabin, but Fox had still heard him.

"Fricking spies." Wolf muttered. "We've been trying to figure that out for the last five years."

"That explains a lot." J said, voice dripping in sarcasm. K rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"OOOWWWWWW! THAT HURT, SNAKE!" Everyone whipped around to see what had happened to see Eagle laying on his bunk and Snake standing over him. Eagle was clutching his nose.

"What happened?" The group (minus Eagle and Snake) asked, all sounding worried.

"He flicked my nose." Eagle whimpered. Everyone groaned. Leave it to Eagle to have a dislocated shoulder, and then start crying when his nose gets flicked.

M and J shared an exasperated glance. It was a lot different from the Navy training base back in America. And it probably wasn't a good different. Everyone back home would be hearing horror stories about these few weeks when they got back home.

Wolf, however, was on a completely different train of thought. He was trying to figure out why Eagle was still in his unit, and why they were still considered the bests unit. It was probably because Cub was in their group and his scores were averaged with Eagle's scores that Eagle was still in the SAS, much less why they were still the best unit.

"So, what are we doing next?" J asked. Fox shrugged. He was pretty sure they had another hour before they had to do anything. No one had told him otherwise.

"We have to get to the obstacle course. The fun one; not the hard one." Wolf answered. Snake sighed.

"There's a difference?" Snake asked, still trying to fix Eagle's injuries. "Hold still, Eagle. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop moving!"

"But it hurts. I wanna go to the obstacle course, Snake!" Eagle whined. Wolf wanted to slap himself; Eagle was an overgrown five year old, but he wasn't a smart overgrown five year old like J. No, he was a whiny overgrown five year old.

"If you want to go and injure yourself even more, then go right ahead." Snake said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Eagle hung his shoulders, but cried out because his shoulder was still in pain.

"Cub, I really don't like you." Eagle mumbled. Alex laughed. Eagle had always been the one to crack him up, even if it was slightly evil humor.

"Alright, kids. It's time to get moving, so shift your butts to the obstacle course!" Wolf barked. The two groups of men jerked up at his voice and groaned. They had been looking forward to their hour of free time.

"Aw, Wolf! Come on! Ten more minutes." Fox called over his shoulder.

"Would they really kill us if we missed this?" J asked. Everyone froze at his suggestion. "What?"

"Do you remember the first and last time we skipped an activity back home? We almost had our heads cut off and stuck on sticks to warn the other squads! Do you want to return home in a box?" K growled threateningly. J stood stock still and shook his head. They had gotten bathroom and kitchen duty for three months and he was still pretty sure he smelled like crud. "That's what I thought. If you make us skip this, I will personally gut you."

"I think that's my job, K." M tapped K's shoulder. K shrugged nonchalantly, but M understood: he didn't want to make a bad impression here.

"Well, now that we're all ready, can we go?" Cub asked from the door. His hand was holding the door open expectantly and the eight men filed out slowly.

**DON'T MIND ME, I'M A PAGE BREAK!**

"Where were you slackers? You're 46 seconds late! 5 laps around the course, NOW!" Needless to say, the sergeant was ticked. Well, more than ticked. He was on the verge of ballistic. "Cub, I need to talk to you for a minute."

The eight men that had followed Cub were shocked. Cub never got out of activities, nor did he want too, even when he was injured.

"How's your shoulder, Cub?"

"It's getting better. It'll be a while before it's completely healed and not stiff, but it's useable for now." The sergeant sighed. It shouldn't be that easy for the kid to just shrug off a bullet wound.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah. I did the assault course a while ago and I beat everyone else, so it is useable. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, or were you just checking on me?" Cub was anxious to get to training and he didn't like be forced to skip it because of an injury. He rarely told anyone of his injuries, and he wouldn't tell them about them even if they could tell he was injured.

"No, that's it. Don't bother trying catch up to them, though. You'll tire yourself out and you lot weren't actually late. I just enjoy watching them get annoyed." Alex and Sarge smirked as the Americans came into view 15 seconds before the SAS men.

"Cub, why…is the…obstacle course…so…freaking…big?" J asked as he came up to them. He was supporting himself on his knees and panting.

"You look like a dog. Where would the fun be if it were small?" Cub asked, and laughed at the look J gave him. And then he fell over to lie on his back. Cub kicked him to make him get up.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't abuse him. He kind of needs to be in good enough condition to finish the course." M said as he jogged up to Alex. He was obviously in better shape than J, but was still panting.

"Well, now that you're done warming up, we can do the course now." Cub grinned and ran off to the course.

"Why is he so eager to do this?" M asked Wolf. Wolf just shrugged. Cub had always been a little strange when it came to training, and this was no exception.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just doesn't have a life." Snake said sarcastically. Cub heard this and made a mental note to have a talk with K-Unit when they got back, preferably in the woods at night.

The obstacle course consisted of rope ladders, zip lines across a lake, a tightrope, and some other stuff. In short, this was much better and far more enjoyable than the assault course.

Cub ran full speed towards the zip lines; they were his favorite part of the course. It felt like he was flying and free from all his cares in the world. And then when he landed, the world landed on his shoulders again.

"Let's get moving, Cub." Ben jogged past him and yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey! Not fair!" Alex called back, although he couldn't think of a reason for it not being fair. Fox laughed and kept running, but Alex sped up. No way in heck was anyone going to beat him in this. They reached the zip lines at the same time, but because Cub was smaller, he popped up in front of Ben and grabbed the handle first. Alex laughed as he pulled away with Ben calling him a few not-so-nice names.

The zip line gave Alex a few seconds to think, but before he could form a coherent thought, the zip line snapped and Alex fell to the water below.

**Hehe, the cliffie was kind of an accident. I think I just have a thing for cliffies. No one kill me please? As always, I love ideas! Please give me ideas so I can have an awesome stories. And if I don't update fast enough, please don't hesitate to yell at me. I love everyone that has reviewed, fav-ed, alert-ed, or even read this story. Y'all are awesome!**


	8. The Zip Line Wasn't Reliable

**So, uh, I had double-oh-nothing yelling at me because I didn't write this fast enough, so here ya go! I might've, kinda sorta, ended on a cliffie? Again? :) Don't kill me! Thanks to all y'all that reviewed, too. I love you peeps!**

As Alex fell, he remembered an important fact: there were lots of rocks at the bottom of the lake. _This is going to hurt_. He managed to turn around in mid-air and saw a very pointy rock looming below him. Alex pulled his legs under him so he could push off the rock, but the impact was too much for his legs and the pain made him black out. When he became aware of his surroundings again, he was at the bottom of the lake and he had no air.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"ALEX!" Ben yelled as the line snapped. He saw Alex push off a rock and go under water, but he didn't come back up. After a minute, Ben was ready to jump in after him, but K had beaten him to it. He was already at the lake shore and was pulling off his shirt and shoes. K jumped in and didn't come up for almost another minute. When he did, Alex was nowhere to been found. K glanced up and Ben pointed to the middle of the lake.

"He's near the rock!" Ben called to K. K nodded and swam over to the rock and looked back up for confirmation, and Ben nodded back to the SEAL. It took almost two minutes for him to resurface this time, and Ben was almost ready to jump in after both of them.

When K broke the surface of the lake for the second time, he _did _have Alex with him. Even from his position, Ben could tell that the impact had made his bullet wound start bleeding again. Alex's white shirt, although already dirty, was very noticeably red. K swam to the shore and Ben ran down to meet them. From the ground, the distance from the top of the cliff where Alex had fallen and the surface of the lake looked even longer. But Ben didn't dwell on that; he was only concerned with the teenager that was bleeding out in front of him. Alex looked so pale compared to the red of the blood on his shirt. When K cut the shirt off, Ben swore. He hadn't seen the bullet wound before, but it still looked nasty, even after several weeks. It had been a messy shot, and hadn't been properly fixed the first time, if it was fixed at all.

"He's gonna need more blood. There's almost a pint on his shirt, and I don't know how much he bled out while he was in the lake." K said, and Ben agreed. He put his hand on the wound to put pressure on it, and Alex didn't move at all. Ben knew that even Alex wouldn't have been able to hide pain like that, and checked his pulse. There wasn't one.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

The rest of the two units were still a ways behind Fox and Alex, so when they heard Fox's yell, they glanced at each other and started sprinting towards the zip line.

When they got there, they saw K sitting a little behind Fox, holding a red shirt. Fox, however, was hunched over something.

"Fox, what-" Wolf started, but then froze. They all did. No one was expecting Cub to be on the ground covered in blood, and it didn't look like he was breathing either. Snake pushed past the soldiers and got down to Cub's level. His eyes were suddenly fearful and he glanced up anxiously at Fox.

"How long-" He started, but Fox cut him off.

"He was under the water for almost three minutes." Ben said quietly.

"And out of the water?"

"About two."

"Someone call the infirmary!" Snake called to his teammates. Wolf whipped out a radio and called back to the base, but they weren't answering.

"Dang. No one's answering." Wolf said. Snake didn't pause in his chest compressions, but looked angry. He was angry at whoever shot Cub, at the infirmary, at the radio, at the SAS, at MI6, and at the world. Nothing ever went right for the boy in front of him, but he had always pulled through it. Snake just hoped that he could do it again.

Eagle, apparently, couldn't handle the stress of worrying over Cub, and ran to the nearest bush to introduce it to his last meal. J decided that Eagle had the right idea and went to find a different bush to throw up in. M glared at J, and J cowered. M didn't like it when his men showed weakness, and in any other situation, he would be yelling at them. But this wasn't any other situation. This was a teenager bleeding his short life out on the shores of a lake in the middle of Wales. He shouldn't have been there. He should have been in school, worrying about a test and getting his phone taken up for texting in class. He should have been going on dates with pretty girls. Instead, he was at a training camp for soldiers, being ordered around by a sergeant. No one under the age of 18 should have to deal with that.

M snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone coughing. He looked down and saw that Cub was breathing again, although he was still unconscious and very pale. Wolf looked away from where he was trying to get the radio to work, and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. With Cub breathing again, they had a few more minutes to try and reach the infirmary before Cub would be dealing with severe blood loss.

"This isn't working. I'm going to run to the infirmary and grab someone to help." J said. Everyone else was stressed too, but J was the only one who was still in the right frame of mind to think. K-Unit glanced away sheepishly; why hadn't they thought of that, instead of trying to fix the radio and wasting time they didn't have?

As J ran off, Snake slammed his fist on the ground, trying to punch a hole to Australia.

"He stopped breathing again!"

**Heh, oops. My bad. Review? So that I know you still like this? Maybe we can get 100 reviews before I update next! Do you know how happy that would make me? :) I am gladly taking suggestions for this story, just so you know :)**


	9. Wolf, What's Attached to Your Arm?

**I'm back! And updating sooner than last time! Y'all should be proud of me :) Anywho, I am having a slight problem: I need to write a speech on a global issue that is relevant to teenagers and I can't think of anything! I was thinking maybe animal rights, but I just don't know! Someone please give me an idea! I would love you and you can give me a prompt for a one-shot if you want to. I just need an idea! Anyways, getting back on track, here's the next chapter and I hope everyone will fogive me (eventually, and without adopting the motto of SCORPIA) for the last few cliffies. I'm also so very happy that we reached 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you!**

**Chapter 9**

J was running as fast as possible back to the base camp, but he was scared that it was going to be too late by the time he got back. Cub couldn't hold on forever, no matter how awesome he was at kicking peoples' butts. When the infirmary was in view, J started yelling.

"Help! We need medical help at the obstacle course!" As soon as J called that he needed medical help, a doctor in white came running out, the door slamming behind him.

"What's wrong, soldier?" He asked.

"There-there's a soldier bleeding out on the obstacle course." J stammered breathlessly. The doctor ran back inside the infirmary and J could faintly hear him yelling that he was going to need a room when he got back, and that one of the nurses needed to come with him. He came back outside less than thirty seconds later carrying a back with a pretty nurse at his heels.

"Lead the way."

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

"Where is J? Al-Cub needs help now!" Fox cried in desperation. They had managed to get his heart started again, but the pulse was so faint, there was a possibility of losing him again.

"I'm here! I brought a doctor!" The two units turned to see J running through the trees with a blotch of white and blue behind him. The two blotches turned out to be a doctor and a nurse.

"Move." The doctor said simply. Fox silently moved out of the way so the doctor could reach Alex's chest and shoulder, where the bullet wound was. He thought he could hear the doctor mumbling to himself as he felt Alex's pulse, but there was no mistaking the words that flew out of his mouth next.

"I need an immediate evac from the obstacle course." He said urgently.

"We don't have any to spare." Came the reply. Fox heard Wolf employ some language that he was certain Alex had never heard before. Glancing down at Alex, Fox was horrified at how much he had changed in the few minutes since he had looked at him last. Alex was a ghost; it seemed like there was no more blood left to leak from the wound on his shoulder, but it kept coming.

"It doesn't matter. Get one. There's a man bleeding out and he's going to die in less than ten minutes unless you get one out here!" The doctor yelled into the radio. The person on the other end seemed stunned into silence, but there came an affirmative before they turned the radio off. Their doctor slumped to the ground, seemly exhausted and walked over to sit by the man. Alex's wounds had been wrapped tightly by the doctor as he had argued with the person back at the infirmary.

"Thanks, Doc." Snake said.

"It's my duty to make sure you men don't die. I just never thought one of you might die at home base. I'm Arthur Williams. The nurse is Elizabeth Ambers." The doctor, Doctor Williams stuck out his hand to shake Snake's, but pulled it back after noticing it was covered in blood.

"I think Wolf may be getting along with Nurse Ambers just fine." Snake said, trying to lighten the mood. The Americans glanced over and saw Wolf talking to the nurse, looking glum, but the SAS men just stared. Wolf never talked to anyone willingly, much less a woman. Eagle and Fox shared a look before turning to stare at Wolf again. Nurse Ambers noticed them staring and whispered something to Wolf. The two units quickly glanced away, and Wolf accepted it.

"Nobody calls me Nurse Ambers. You can call me Nurse Izzy." Nurse Izzy said softly. She had a faint French accent, and even though she had a soft voice, her body language said you shouldn't mess with her, or your IV might get spiked.

Fox whipped around as he heard movement in the trees behind them a minute and a half later. It may have been his spy instincts, or maybe he was the only one paying attention, but the rest of the men in his company followed his movements two seconds later. They were just in time to see a gray Humvee come through the woods a few hundred yards in front of them. Two people wearing the same color as Nurse Izzy came out with a stretcher. They knelt down beside Alex and quickly, but gently, moved him onto it. Doctor Williams moved to follow them to the Humvee, but turned and motioned for Fox to follow him. He had noticed that, even though everyone was worried about Cub, Fox was the worst. He would give him some sedatives when they got back to calm him down.

Wolf turned away from the Humvee, not wanting to dwell on the fact that if it was too slow, Cub would die. Nurse Izzy noticed his grim expression and hugged him. Wolf froze, but then hugged her back. K-Unit didn't notice the spectacle going on behind them and for that, Wolf was glad. If they felt that their cold, hard leader had a soft spot for pretty nurses, who knows how they might react, or what pranks would get pulled on him? Nurse Izzy whispered comforting words in his ear and even though he wasn't listening, they still had a calming effect. As he hugged her back, he realized that she smelled faintly of vanilla.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

Doctor Williams glanced over to Fox. He had seen Fox a few times around the base, but had never really talked to him. Sure, he had treated him for some minor wounds that he had sustained on the training field, but he was just one of one hundred men that he saw almost everyday. But he never forgot a face, and Fox's face had been the epitome of serious playfulness. Williams had also heard stories about Fox's days at MI6 and how he had supposedly been partnered with a teenager as his senior partner. The man sitting next to him was surrounded in myths, although it seemed like many of them weren't myths at all. The man on the stretcher seemed more teenager than man, and he hadn't seen him in the infirmary before, although it was clear that's where he should have been, instead of running around the obstacle course.

**Doctor Arthur Williams and Nurse Elizabeth "Izzy" Ambers were both created by xxXanimefreak101Xxx as a prize for being the 100th reviewer. Congratulations! And don't forget to review before I send Snake and his sedatives after you :)**


	10. Don't Let Snake Sedate You

**I promise (I think) that there is no cliffie at the end of this. Y'all are probably about ready to kill me if I give you another one. I also added a little flashback, so the question is: should I write a story to go with the flashback?**

**Chapter 10:**

When Alex woke up the first time, it was to the sound of a steady, but faint beeping. He glanced around as far as his aching shoulder would allow him, and saw his unit, the Americans, and a very pretty nurse, who seemed to be attached to Wolf's arm. Alex tried to point this out, but he probably said something that sounded even more intelligent, like a garbled moan. But the sound was enough to bring Alex to the attention of the seven men and one woman in the room. The woman with Wolf detached herself and walked over to Alex. Alex assumed she was a nurse that had taken a liking to Wolf (although why anyone would take a liking to Wolf was beyond the amount of brainpower currently available to Alex) and Wolf seemed to be giving the same amount of affection back.

"I'm Nurse Izzy. How's your shoulder feeling? Is it stiff?" Nurse Izzy was very soft-spoken and had a gentle voice that did a lot for Alex's nerves and stress levels. If being nicer to Wolf meant he could spend more time with her, Alex would gladly put up with Wolf. "This might hurt a little, but you have to tell me when it starts to hurt, ok?"

Nurse Izzy helped Alex sit up and put her delicate hand on Alex's shoulder. It immediately started hurting, but Alex didn't show it; it was his instinct to not show pain, and he wasn't about to go against his instinct now. Even when Alex felt like he was going to pass out, Alex didn't show his pain.

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" Nurse Izzy asked, and Alex nodded, still being careful not to show any pain.

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

Ben stood in the corner watching Nurse Izzy. He knew Alex wasn't going to show his pain, but if it became very clear to Ben that he was about to pass out, Ben would do something.

Alex never gave him the chance though. Alex's face was as white as the sheet he was laying on, but he still wasn't showing anything. Then he just gasped and fell over backwards. He had passed out from the pain, and yet the idiot hadn't said anything!

"That seems like nerve damage, but he shouldn't have any. Has this happened before?" Nurse Izzy asked, turning first to Wolf, who shrugged.

"It happens all the time, but it's not nerve damage. It's a lack of common sense. He has this habit of not letting his pain show, and it gets him into trouble all the time." Ben said, silently cursing Alex and his idiotic spy ways.

"He really should break that habit. It could be very hazardous to his health." Nurse Izzy commented. Ben started laughing, much to the surprise of his unit.

"I think someone gave Fox a little too much sugar." Snake muttered and walked over to a nearby cabinet. He rummaged it for a few seconds before pulling something out triumphantly. It was long, thin, and looked suspiciously like a needle. "I can't handle him anymore. He's worse than Eagle! I think the stress has finally fried his brain." And he jammed the needle into Fox's hand. The needle must have been loaded with a very mild sedative, because while he was still conscious, Fox did stopped laughing and almost fell over. He would've fallen over if it weren't for Eagle shoving a chair beneath him.

"What did you do that for, Snake?" Ben mumbled under his breath, slightly incoherent.

"You were turning into an Eagle."

"Oh. Sorry." Ben mumbled sheepishly. Being an Eagle was quite possibly the worst thing anyone could call you. It was worse than being called a wimp.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Shut it, Eagle." Snake and Ben said. Well, Ben grumbled because he was still a little incoherent. Eagle walked over to the corner and sat down, pouting like the five year old he was. He wasn't _that_ bad. Sure, he could be a little, uh, overactive, but he didn't act like a little kid.

"So, Fox, are you going to tell us why Cub does this a lot?" Wolf questioned. A teenager shouldn't already have made a habit of hiding his pain from the world. Heck, even Wolf hadn't made a habit of it yet.

"If you were being interrogated, and your captor saw that you were in pain, what would happen? Because that's what happened to A-Cub, and he still hasn't gotten over it yet." Fox's tone was almost as scary as Wolf's as he answered. But K-Unit had to understand what Alex had gone through in his very short life. He was only sixteen, and yet he had seen much more than most of the SAS soldiers.

_**Flashback**_

_The only thing Ben would see was his partner on the other side of the glass. Alex was covered in blood, although thankfully it wasn't all his. But some of it was, and what worried Ben was that he didn't know how much of it was his. If he did, he wouldn't worry so much. But he still worried. He was worried that the fate of their country, and quite possibly several others, rested on the shoulders of a teenager. A teenager that should have been in school, studying for tests and flirting with girls. But that was never going to happen, not now. He had seen too much and could easily pass as an over 20 year old._

_Ben was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of something connecting with bone. His bone. Ben's SCORPIA captor had aimed a crowbar at his shoulder, and hadn't missed. Ben gasped, but tried not to worry Alex too much. The less Alex knew about his pain, the better, and his captors wouldn't be able to tell how much pain they were causing Alex. But Alex was much better at reading people than Ben had given him credit for, because he knew that Alex had most definitely heard all the bones in Ben's shoulder shatter. _

"_Ben!" SCORPIA didn't miss the anguish in Alex's voice, and used it to their advantage._

"_We'll stop if you tell us what we want to know." The Voice snarled at Alex. Ben had no name for the man. He was just the Voice. Nothing more, nothing less._

"_You know the answer to that." Their reply was to break a few of Ben's ribs. Ben couldn't handle much more, and Alex knew it. But Ben just shook his head and hoped Alex had gotten the message: he was not to tell them anything, no matter what happened. Alex blinked and Ben knew he had gotten the message. Even after three days of being tortured for information neither of them even had, SCORPIA had gotten creative. Torture one to get answers out of the other. They used every opening they got._

_**End Flashback**_

"You're kidding." M walked into the room and scared the British soldiers. They had forgotten about the Americans.

"No. I can't imagine what he's been through and I've been through a heck of a lot of crap with him." Fox managed to say before he slumped over. The stress was getting to him and Snake's sedative wasn't helping. At least he was still sitting, or the fall would have really hurt.

"Nurse, is Cub awake yet?" Doctor Williams had been passing by when he heard the commotion in the young boy's room.

"He was. He passed out again." Nurse Izzy answered, looking slightly worried. Wolf walked over to stand next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Izzy leaned into it; it was what she needed. She needed to know that at least some people still cared in the world. M saw this and had to stifle a chuckle. This was going to ruin Wolf's reputation as a cold-hearted soldier.

**I am rather proud that I now have a kinda sorta plot going here. I'm thinking about 3 or 4 more chapters, and then this is done. Does anyone want a sequel for when the SAS goes to the Navy SEALs?**


	11. You Gave Away My Name!

**I feel so proud of myself. I've updated this a ton lately! :)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Ok, just kidding :( But I _am_ pleased to inform you that your requests for a sequel and an additional story have been approved! Y'all are awesome :) I got so many reviews telling me they really want a sequel!**

**Chapter 11**

The world was fuzzy and muffled when Alex woke up. It was like listening to someone talk under water; everything was a load of bubbles and sounds. Alex could tell that he was in a hospital, however, and he wasn't happy about it. He could feel the IV line in the back of his hand and moved to pull it out, but someone stopped him.

"Don't do that." Someone grabbed Alex's hand, startling him. Alex's reflexes took over and he swung his other hand around to punch the owner of the hand in the stomach. Whoever it was didn't move fast enough, though, and ended up with a fist in their stomach.

"Umpf. Cub, do you have to hit so hard?" Alex almost felt guilty for punching Ben in the stomach, but Ben really should have learned not to wake him up. Alex thought Ben had learned that the hard way.

"Sorry, Ben." Alex answered. He was still a little groggy from the painkillers, but he had enough of his brain under his control to imagine what Ben's face had looked like.

"What did he call you?" _Crap_. The Americans were in the room. Alex didn't know their voices well enough to know who had asked the question, but he did know that he had just told a roomful of people who were, essentially, strangers who Ben was.

"He called me a name that could get him binned." Ben's voice had gotten dangerously low, into Wolf-level growling. Alex wasn't worried about it, but he knew that everyone else in the room thought they might have to hold Ben back from attacking Alex.

**Don't Mind Me, I'm a Page Break.**

Wolf glanced between Ben and Cub, and he could almost see the daggers shooting from Ben's eyes. Even though all of K-Unit knew what each other's names were, there were still the SEALs to worry about. Izzy moved closer to Wolf, obviously worried about what was about to happen in her hospital room. No one dared to say a word.

A knocking on the door broke the tension between Ben and Cub. Doctor Williams' voice could be heard through the door, asking if everything was alright. Ben called out and told him it was ok to come in, and the doctor walked in, looking around as if he had been expecting a war zone.

"Is everything alright in here? I could feel the tension from the other side of the door. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Doctor Williams was treading lightly. If he asked too many questions, the two groups wouldn't let him anywhere near Cub. But he also didn't want to seem oblivious to what was going on, either, and it was human nature to be curious. Even if curiosity killed the cat.

"Yeah, we're good. Is there something you needed?" One of the Americans asked. Doctor Williams still didn't know their names, or code names, yet.

"I was going to check on Cub. Is he awake?"

"M' up." Cub mumbled. He seemed embarrassed about something, but the doctor was just that: a doctor. He wasn't supposed to pry into his patient's social lives.

"That's good. Does anything hurt? I mean, other than your obvious wound." Cub just shook his head. It wasn't surprising, because the painkillers had a tendency to make people drowsy (courtesy of the sedatives mixed with it) and even though Cub was on a low dosage, it was still enough to give him the urge to sleep. "Alright. You really should get some sleep. I'll allow one of you to stay here overnight again."

Both units looked at Fox, and he nodded. Fox would stay the night with Cub. Again. It was clear that Fox had some sort of connection with their resident teenager, and that he would be overprotective of him in the future, if he wasn't now. Doctor Williams hadn't seen enough interaction between the two to judge, but that was what it seemed like.

"He'll still be able to use his shoulder after this, right?" Fox asked. He was worried that Alex wouldn't be able to use his arm to its full extent, and it would cost him his life if he was caught unawares.

"It should be fine, as long as he doesn't let it get stiff. As long as he keeps exercising and using that arm, it'll be back to normal in a few months." Ben let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. If Alex hadn't been able to move his arm, he would have gone and killed his former employers, using the skills they made him learn. How ironic would that have been? Ben chuckled to himself and made the rest of the room glance at him with unidentifiable looks on their faces. They most likely meant 'what the heck are laughing at right now?' and for that, Ben didn't have an answer.

"Cub fell asleep again." J whispered, trying not to wake him up. Wolf dragged everyone outside to talk to them.

"We need to find out what happened to Cub, otherwise I'm worried that he'll just keep getting hurt." Wolf said. The six of the seven men nodded, but Ben just put on a blank face, which was a tell-tale sign that he was hiding something. "You know something, Fox."

"I don't. I didn't even know he was injured before he got here." Fox answered. He was avoiding Wolf's gaze.

"But you can find out, right?" Snake pressed. Fox sighed; they weren't going to give up.

"I could. Do I need to?" Ben asked. The sedative Snake had given him wasn't helping his concentration or resolve.

"Uh, yeah? I don't have any of his medical records and I'm the team medic! I get if someone doesn't want to give them to the infirmary, but at least I need them!" Snake said, his voice steadily rising. A doctor walked past them and put a finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet. Snake tried to look apologetic, but it was clear he wasn't. Whoever was withholding Cub's medical records were also endangering his life. Ben had a defeated look on his face, but Snake felt triumphant. Ben could do something about their _problem_and he was almost sure that no one would question him. Almost.

"I'll get them. I'll have them tomorrow."

**Don't mind me, I'm a page break.**

Ben didn't sleep at all that night. Even with the sedatives from Snake, he knew that he was too worried to do anything. Alex's medical records had come through from MI6 and he had glanced through them. Aside from the missions Alex had gone on with Ben, the ones where Ben _knew_ how Alex had injured, there were so many more that were almost as serious but very different.

**So, don't forget to review! I think I'm going to start asking y'all questions for you to answer in your reviews. So today's question is: If you were in a moped gang, what would your weapon be? Mine would be a flaming blue Batarang :) Get crazy with it! (I would also like some ideas as to some injures that Alex could have previously received)**


	12. Everything Comes to an End Eventually

**This is the last chapter! For real this time :) It's bittersweet: I'm reasonably happy with how this turned out, but I don't really want it to end. There will be a sequel though, so y'all can look out for that. It should be out soon. I'm always open to suggestions, ideas, etc. and don't be afraid to shoot me a PM (not literally, PLEASE!)**

"So, what's been going on in the medical life of Cub?" Eagle asked. Snake held Cub's medical file in his hands and was glancing through it, his look of disbelief growing with each page. "Why is it so long?"

"Why do you care, Eagle? It's not like you can read anyways." Wolf called over. K-Unit laughed while Eagle went over to a corner to pout. There were a lot of jokes made at Eagle's expense, and he was getting tired of them. "So, what _has_ been going on in the medical life of Cub?"

"Uh, he broke his arm playing football at age three, fell out of a tree age six and got a concussion and broken leg, fractured several ribs doing martial arts age ten, broke his arm again age twelve because he-" Snake had to stop there because he was laughing too much to continue. "He ran into a wall at full speed!"

"You're kidding. Our little Cub? The one that kicks our butts at anything we try? Our very _dangerous_ Cub broke his arm running into a wall? That's the best thing I've ever heard!" Wolf started cracking up at this, which was very strange because before he had met Nurse Izzy, he wouldn't have even smiled at that. The world was getting strange.

"Yeah. And there's more. Wow. His injuries get even worse starting at age 14. He's been to the hospital almost a dozen times in the last two years, one of which was for a bullet wound. In short, he's been through a heck of a lot." Snake finished summarizing the medical records for the rest of the soldiers.

"There are a bunch more that didn't make it in that file, too." Fox said quietly, but everyone heard it and were silenced. Snake sent a questioning (and threatening) look in Fox's direction. It was his cue to start talking. "He's been through a lot: assassination attempts, torture, and plain old stupidity. It's more than any of you have been through. More than I've been through."

Everyone sobered up at the thought that a sixteen year old had been through more than a bunch of soldiers. It was almost unbelievable. Almost. They had seen him in action before, and he was amazing, but they didn't _want_ to believe that he did that for a living.

"Assassination?" M finally broke the silence and said the thing they were all thinking.

"Yeah. When he was fourteen. It was right outside the MI6 headquarters." Fox answered. M looked astonished. Who wouldn't be?

"Shouldn't that be the one place he _shouldn't_ have to worry about his safety?" J asked. Fox nodded. No one wanted to break the silence that followed.

Finally, someone came down the hallway and the group turned to look. Doctor Williams was coming, and he had a big smile plastered across his face.

"What's up, Doc?" Eagle asked, and M groaned. Leave it to Eagle, the _British_ soldier, to quote the _American_ TV show.

"I have some good news for you: Cub's wound had healed enough that we only had to stitch it up." The eight men nodded; they already knew this. "The other news is that he can be released as soon as he wakes up. But, he's not allowed to do _ANY_ training for the next month, by order of me. That means that he will be going home. Got it?"

"Wait. Cub doesn't have any family. Who is he supposed to go home to?" Fox asked. Doctor Williams froze. He hadn't been expecting that. He hadn't been told that Cub had nowhere to go. Everyone had just told him he was going to go home for a month to recover. The SEALs froze, too. Cub always seemed so happy and carefree; how was it possible that Cub had no one? "I volunteer. I'll take care of him. I'm only here for refresher training anyways. K-Unit is going to need a new unit member, though. Cub won't be back for awhile, and I'm going to be gone too. Actually, we'll probably be working together anyways. This'll be better for both of us."

Wolf opened his mouth to say something, but Fox held up a hand. "If he doesn't have someone else in the same house, making sure he's taking it easy, he's going to do something stupid. He's always been lacking in the common sense department."

"I do have common sense, I just ignore it." Someone called from the hospital room. There was a mad rush as nine men and a woman ran to get to Cub's bedside first, but Fox, being the most determined, got there first and starting firing off questions.

"Fox, if you would shut up for a minute, I could actually answer your questions." Cub said from his bed. Fox was quiet and Cub grinned through his drowsiness. "I feel fine, Fox. A little throbbing in my shoulder, but it's been doing that for a while now."

Fox gave a little smile - at least he still had his attitude. It was the one thing that ticked off the bad guys more than his spy skills. Although, he would have expected the painkillers Cub was on to tone down his attitude. Guess not. He always had been a little _too_ resistant to the antibiotics.

"Cub, you're going to get a month off training and during that month, you're going to sit in my house and do nothing but eat, sleep, watch television, and go to physical therapy." Fox could see the gears working in Cub's head that would find a way for him to get out of his predicament.

"But going on missions is physical therapy, and I usually get kicked out of the PT center after my second session. Apparently, I'm not agreeable." Fox wanted to slap himself in the head. He had forgotten what had happened the last time Cub had been at a PT center, and he didn't want to go through it again.

"I have a solution to that problem." Doctor Williams said. Eagle jumped as if he had forgotten the doctor was there (he probably had) and Wolf tilted his head questioningly. "I assume that Nurse Izzy will be spending more time with K-Unit, right?" Wolf and Izzy nodded. Izzy could figure out where this idea was going, and she had to admit, it seemed like a good one. "Well, I can arrange to give K-Unit and Izzy some time off. Izzy is a licensed physical therapist."

"I can live with that." Cub said. It probably meant spending more time with Wolf, if his position next to Izzy was anything to go by. The two of them would be married in two months by the look of things. "As long as I don't actually have to go to any PT centers."

"Well, Cubby, it looks like we're going to be spending some more time together. How about you tell us your name so we know what to call you when we cuss you out in our heads?" Wolf called from the corner. Snake elbowed him in the stomach, and Wolf gasped while everyone else laughed. Wolf was the tough guy, right?

"Alex. Alex Rider."

**And that's the end :( So, question: has anyone seen Avengers yet? BEST MOVIE EVER! And it seems like there's going to be a second one :) So, in your review, tell me your favorite movie quote! I personally like one from the Avengers: "He's my brother." (Thor) "He killed 80 people in 2 days." (Agent Romanov) "He's adopted." (Thor) **


	13. Key Word Eventually

**I decided that since y'all are so awesome, I'm going to give you an epilogue. AND I will tell you what is going to get written in the future:**

**One-shot about the thing that made Alex not need to show pain**

**It has been suggested that I write a story about Alex's Physical Therapy session**

**There will also be a SEQUEL!**

**Epilogue**

"You do know that we expect you to come make our life interesting, right?" J said, sounding depressed. The sergeant had allowed Alex to stay at Brecon Beacons for the last few days of the SEALs training visit. Everyone was a little depressed when it came time for them to leave, because according to Eagle, "Nothing is going to happen in our lives now!" This was answered by a slap to the head by Wolf, who had picked up the habit from somewhere.

"Maybe we'll see you around, you know, while I'm on a mission or something." Alex said awkwardly. He needed to work on his farewell skills; they hadn't improved since Ben had met him, although Alex never really needed the skills because he never said goodbye to anyone. He would just shoot them and save himself the trouble.

"You're not going on a mission for awhile, Cub. Ben and Izzy will make sure of that." Wolf answered before any of the SEALs could reply. Alex crossed his arms and tried to look angry, but after seeing Alex looking so peaceful in the infirmary, it didn't really work anymore, even though he could drop all of them in five seconds flat. Snake reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Just come visit us, please? The last few weeks were some of the most interesting training exercises I've ever had." J pleaded.

"I'm always looking for more people's butts to kick. I've already kicked the butts of everyone on base; they hate me." K muttered and Alex grinned, thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, come visit." This comment made everyone freeze. It was only the second time L had said anything during the entire time he'd been there. There was a moment of silence before they all started clapping and laughing. The danger for all of them had passed several days ago, and they could find plenty to laugh at. Specifically, the look on L's face.

"I'll work on it." Ben grinned. He didn't tell them that he had already gotten confirmation for the trip in two months.

**I need a name for all three stories, I need a name for the SEALs' training place, and I want to know what the strangest question anyone has asked you is (that means you need to review!**


	14. Sequel Alert! Go Find It!

**There was a request that I tell y'all when I post the sequel. THE SEQUEL IS POSTED! It's called The SAS is Never Far Away. I do hope you like it, and thank you EVERYONE that has ever, or will ever review :)**


End file.
